A Long Night
by Shirley Kil
Summary: A short story - with potential!


"I have your women."

David Rossi pulled the phone from his ear and stared at it.

"Excuse me," he answered returning the phone to his ear.

The exasperated voice began again, "I have your women, and you've got to come get them."

Rossi looked up as Aaron and Morgan entered. His first thought - one of them placed the call and was playing a practical joke on him.

"I'm not sure I understand," Rossi spoke into the receiver, and motioned to his friends that the caller might be more than a little crazy.

"Agent Prentiss, Jareau, and somebody they keep calling Garcie."

Rossi sat up, concern washed over him. "You said you _have_ them?"

"Yes, and I'd like to give them back."

Rossi put the call on speaker, "Exactly where do you have them?"

Aaron and Morgan eased forward as Rossi grabbed his jacket.

"The corner of Fifth and Main," the voice announced as someone in the background began yelling for _more_.

Morgan looked at the phone, "Isn't that a bar?"

The voice yell, "It used to be buddy! Now could someone please come get these women?"

A crash cut any further communications and the phone went dead.

Rossi looked around the bar. The place was packed and noisy; a reminder of one of the many reasons he enjoyed drinking at home.

Aaron yelled, "What exactly did he say?"

Rossi strained to look over the crowd, "He said he had my women and he wanted to give them back!"

Morgan shook his head, "What in the hell is going on?"

Aaron grabbed a waitress as she passed them on her way to the bar, "Excuse me miss, someone phoned us about our friends."

The young girl smiled, "That would be Bob. You hang with the FBI ladies?"

Aaron nodded. "Are they alright?"

"Are you kidding, they're the life of the party!" She pointed in the direction of a corner that appeared overly populated with men.

Just then a man was pushed from the crowd. His shirt torn and he was missing a shoe. His hair was disheveled and Rossi was sure the red patch beneath his eye would soon blacken.

He stumbled toward them, "Please tell me one of you is David Rossi."

David nodded, "I'm Rossi."

"Thank God! Man, I thought you'd never get here."

Morgan looked around the room, "Do you mind telling me what's going on here?"

A mike squealed in protest as a woman's voice giggled, "Is this thing on?"

All three agents stared at the spotlighted stage.

Garcia, Emily and JJ stood silhouetted in a blue light.

The Karaoke music of the Temptations, _Ain't Too Proud To Beg_ blasted over the speakers.

Rossi looked at Bob; the bartender who'd phoned and was now gingerly placing an icepack against his face. "Exactly how drunk are they?" He asked.

"Well, let's see. It started with all men are dogs, then shots of tequila – salt and lime. "Bob answered.

The waitress chimed in, "From there it escalated to why can't he see what he means to me?" She shook her head and added, "Somewhere after that they lost the salt and lime."

Morgan looked up at the three women. Two things were evident; one, they were off key and two, bras were definitely missing.

Bob wobbled to a bar stool, "Look, what you guys do with your women is your business, but what they do in my bar is mine. Please! For Pete's sake take them home."

The waitress poked Morgan's chest, "You three are dumber than dirt! You," she pointed to Rossi, "Take JJ, and you, "she turned her attention to Aaron, "take Emily." She looked up at Morgan, "And Baby-girl is all yours pal."

Morgan pushed his way through the crowd.

Garcia tried to bend over and sing for him, but David laughed as she fell over his friends shoulder – out cold.

Morgan turned, "I got mine," he yelled as he made his way to the door.

Emily had picked up the abandoned microphone, and continued singing.

Aaron turned to Rossi, "Any idea how to get them down?"

The men in the bar were cheering the two women on.

Rossi looked around him, "With or without getting beat up?

Aaron looked up as Emily tugged at her shirt.

"That's not happening," he scrambled on stage and whisked her up into his arms amid a chorus of hisses.

Rossi shook his head when he heard Emily telling Aaron, "Whatcha do that fur? Things were just getting intheresteding."

He looked up at JJ.

She blushed and placed a finger against her lips, "I thunk I'm in tribble," she told the audience.

Rossi crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her. Even drunk she was beautiful.

She made her way off the stage and stood in front of him.

"I've lubbed you since the firstest time I heard you speak at the University where I graduated."

Rossi took a deep breath and released it slowly.

She placed her hand over his heart, "But there's no room in here," she whispered.

Rossi shook his head, "No, JJ – there's not."

She nodded and stumbled into his arms, "Thought so."

Rossi scooped her up and whispered as he made his way to the door, "There never will be room for anyone or anything but you."

Tonight was going to be a long night.


End file.
